Lost
by Jen Belle
Summary: Draco Malfoy has everything going for him until he gets this weird letter. Harry Potter has loved Draco from a distance for years and now sees his chance. Can Draco learn to love him or would it be better just to give up? Severus snape tried to help him but ends up in a mess of his own. Will they both have a good life or will they both end up alone? Mpreg Rape first story
1. Chapter 1

Draco felt dirty, horrible and unwanted as he lay in his hospital bed. His mother and father were talking to Dumbledore. Saying what happened to him was such a great crime how whoever did this was going to pay.

While their son truly did not give a crap he just wanted to curl up in his king sized bed at home and sleep forever. You see their prefect pureblood son was raped. His owl Maria brought him and letter that said he needed to go to the third floor. He did and man in black cloak grabbed him and… NO he was not going to go there.

Harry Potter boy wonder found him and got help. He just wished that he would have just left him there.

Potter asked him if he needed anything. No,'' he hissed. Leave me alone!

Draco I just want to help,'' said Harry.

Come my son time to get you to your dorm,'' said Narcissa.

Why can't I go home mother,'' Asked Draco.

Because you need to still be in school,'' said his mother.

Dumbledore said let the boy sleep he can go back to his dorm tomorrow.

Madam Pomfery came back in the room. Mister Malfoy you cannot leave yet we still have that one test.

Not that test thought Draco. He started to whimper. His mother carded her hand through his hair like she did when he was little.

Go to sleep my dragon everything will be fine.

Draco woke up to the sound of humming. Ginny Weasel was sitting next to his bed. Well how are you doing Malfoy?

Why are you hear Weaselette,'' muttered Draco.

I have no class now and for some odd reason Harry cares about you,'' said Ginny.

Well you can go,'' hissed Draco.

No Draco I cannot that man is still out there,'' said Ginny.

Draco painstakingly got out of bed. Everything hurt he was not going to ask for help not in his present company. He slowly made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was an alabaster pale. Sliver grey eyes and white blonde hair not a speck of fiscal hair the eyes looked died though. He washed his face and hands and did a very unMalfoy thing hid. He stared up at the celling if there is a god in heaven he is an ass.

The door was open now. The blood traitor said out.

He ignored her; she was not his mother nor did she matter.

Madam Pomfrey says she has one more test left then you can be in your own bed.

His own bed that sounded great, but blood traitors do lie. He got up though Draco needed to know if he was in even bigger trouble. He stumbled to bed. The nurse was waiting for him wand in hand. Lay down mister Malfoy. She drew her wand over his stomach. Green light his life is over. I am so sorry said Ginny.

Draco wanted to die. Rip this thing out of him.

But instead he just started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco knew someone from the auror office would be there soon. To tell him he must get married or they would find someone for him. His father would hate him. Why did he not take that pill last week the one that was suppose stop this from happing.

He could try talking to Potter. Maybe they could have a fake marriage. He knows how Potter looks at him like he is a glass of water in desert. Being with the boy who lived could be nice. No would call him names like they did Blaise.

Ginny can you get Harry,'' Draco asked in his nicest voice.

Okay,'' said the ginger.

He waited a few minutes it seemed if he had some form of a plan he did not want just curl up and die. Harry Potter sat on his bed.

You wanted talk Draco,'' asked Harry.

Yes I want to be friends,'' said Draco.

Sure,'' said Harry. When can you ditch this place?

Right now,'' said Draco.

Draco got with help from Harry. His arm was wrapped around Draco's waist as they made their way to the great hall. When Pansy saw him her eyes went wide. Draco knew he would have to talk to his best friend soon. Hopefully she would understand if not then she would be one of the first things to go like his dignity and last name.

Where do you want to sit Dragon,'' asked Harry.

With your friends, 'said Draco.

Well let's just tie it up and call me a lost cause, 'thought Draco.

They sat down Weasel was stuffing his face and mudblood was reading. What are you reading,' asked Draco.

Wizard law book,' said Bushy. Do know if you are raped and end up pregnant you have to get married, so the child isn't a bastard.

Yes,' said Draco. Even if not a pureblood.

Why is he here,' garbled Weasel.

Because he's friends with Harry,' said Hermione. And don't talk with food in your mouth.

I am going to go to my dorm the pain potion is making me tired,'' said Draco. Then he brushed his lips against Harry's cheek. And then whispered meet at library this evening in soft voice.

Harry nodded. Draco knew had Harry Potter hook line and sinker. He wouldn't end up with a man who could be his father. Now he needed to take a nap and then step two to hopefully get Potter to marry him.

Draco woke up sweating he had a dream about THAT. He needed to get cleaned up, and to the library so he could see Harry. He got dressed without a care and walked to the library. He saw the back of Potter's head. His hair was sticking up he was tall for a seventeen year old, but in a gangly way. He towered over Draco so much that it was foolish to lie. Hey Harry said Draco as he ran his hand up Harry's arm. Ow hey Draco.

Two months later

Harry's hand ran up Draco chest pulling him into a kiss and tugging on his hair. Draco pulled away. What, 'asked Harry. I'm pregnant, 'muttered Draco.

What we did not no way from that day but how,' mumbled Harry.

Yes from that date, 'said Draco.

You knew,' asked Harry.

Yes,' said Draco.

Why did you not tell me,' asked Harry.

You wouldn't want me said Draco.

Actually I would have,' said Harry but since you lied I am done.

Six months later

Harry worker on getting that law removed so Draco would not have to get married. A nurse at St. Mungos asked if he wanted to hold hold his son. Yes,' he said. What are you going to name him?

James Severus Malfoy,' said Draco.

His son was prefect except he had ginger red hair just like a Weasel.

Draco knew who did this to who him Ronald Weasely. Harry Potter's best friend. His father was going to make him pay. Once a blood traitor always blood traitor.

He was going to get his Harry back if it was the thing he did. His son would have two daddies not one. James we will be a family and you will have a good life I just need to use a spell to make your second daddy Harry.

Also I have oblivate that nurse. I will tell him it was him and have the DNA to prove it my baby boy.

**Bad I know but I had to try should I just stick with reading and leave writing alone review please I just want to know what you think. Love ya and happy thanksgiving.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is I finally have an idea of where this is going. The first two chapters were more of a prelude and a shout out to Belong to the Shadows my first reviewer thanks for what you said. Hope you all like this. **

Draco was trying to figure out what to do he loved his son, but in the time away from Harry made him fall in love with him. Uncle Severus was letting him stay with him at the house. He was not a talkative man even with his own godson, but he was the only one Draco had.

James started to cry. Draco ran up the stairs to his boy. He was very tired and at his wits end. The moment his father found out about his pregnancy he had disowned him. Last he heard his mother was trying to get pregnant and have another son. His uncle wanted him to confront the Weasleys, or go to the aurors. He had not been allowed to go near any potion ingredients let alone a cauldron.

Once he picked up James his cries stopped. He was on the small side for being a month early. Draco was pretty out of it for the caesarian, but his stomach still hurt from it if he reached a too far. He then looked to the door it was then that noticed Severus. He was in muggle cloths a navy blue button down shirt and jeans.

What are you going to do once the summers over,' his uncle asked him.

I do not know uncle,' said Draco.

Well if you do nothing, but sit on the window sill downstairs and hold James I will go to the aurors Draco. And they will do a DNA test,' said Severus.

Don't uncle,' said Draco.

His uncle walked over to him and said why will you not punish the man who did this to you?

Because it is for the best, 'said Draco.

I am going back to Hogwarts in a week you need to figure something out by then Dumbledore said if you are to join me you must be my husband said Severus.

Since you have no ring I guess I cannot go with you uncle, 'laughed Draco.

There is my godson I know and love,' said Severus.

Well what should I do when I talk to the Weasley?,'asked Draco.

Well you should try talking to Arthur first,'' Severus.

Well where does he work? Asked Draco.

The ministry Dragon,' said Severus.

What part,' Draco asked.

Misuse of muggle objects,' Severus hissed.

Uncle Sev why don't we just get married,' said Draco as he put his arm around his uncle's waist.

Draco you are father you must face your problems,' Severus.

When do you want me to go uncle? He asked.

Tomorrow Draco,' said Severus. Your little man is hungry and I need to make dinner.

Severus left Draco's room. He went sit on his bed and he unbuttoned his shirt. James quickly latched on. Draco knew that this was cheaper than formula so it was for the best, but that did not mean it did not hurt.

As his son drank his fill Draco thought about last year when the dark lord just dropped dead for no reason. At least he was gone before he was forced to get the dark mark.

He looked down James was sleeping. Well little guy daddy has to talk to a man who might hate him for what I have to say,' whispered Draco.

The baby still had that shocking red hair, but other than that he was Draco done over. The baby was laid back in his crib; even though Draco hated to do it, it was Severus from when he was a baby it was falling apart.

He said I love you and let the room. Severus was cooking beef stew from the smell. Draco's stomach growled, he so hungry yet he only ate when Severus made him. It was like that with ton of things like that these like that these days.

He ended up forcing a bowl of stew down it just felt wrong in his mouth. Draco wondered what would become of him the fallen pureblood no would want to hire him anyway so why try.

He was meeting Weasley to find out if he would help with James.

Goodnight uncle see you tomorrow,' said Draco.

You too Dragon,' said Severus.

Draco climbed up the stairs to his room grabbed his sweat and went the bathroom. He turned the water to the hottest temp and got in. His hand went to his dick and tugged he became hard. He thought about Harry's hands on his chest running down it as he kissed him. Then whispering in his ear I want to make you mine. Harry was on his neighs in from of sucking on the head of his dick. Draco came whimpering Harry's name. He quickly washed.

He wanted to get to bed quickly he knew he would have a long hard day ahead. He put on his sweats and went to bed. He dreamed about being in a forest and Ronald Weasley had his son he laughed at him who want a deatheater to raise him when I could. You do not deserve him. Draco woke up screaming begging for his uncle who came running.

It is okay my Dragon what was the nightmare about?

He had him, Wealey had my baby he said that I did not deserve him.

Then they both heard a whimper. Severus got James and handed him to Draco.

Are you hungry my boy,' said Draco.

He quickly put his son to his chest.

His warm small body was a reassurance to his father. And to think when Draco found out about him he did not want him. He loved his son he was now his life his reason for living.

**I hope you like this. Next Draco's and Arthur are meeting. What will happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco makes a step forward for James. Also Harry will not be back for a while Draco needs to grow a lot before then.**

Draco was sitting on his bed trying to make himself get ready. He was going to meet Arthur Weasley today and try to settle what happened to him with bringing the law. Draco knew what was done to him was wrong, but he did not want all England to know that he was not man a nuff to stop another man from raping him. Draco's hair was just as long as his father's now he did not bother to cut it during his pregnancy. He no longer wore gelled it back, so now it felt like silk through his fingers.

Severus was in his doorway telling him to get up and to get himself and James ready. That he had to port key to the burrow the Weasleys home. Draco grudgingly got out of not even closing the door as he ripped off his sweats. His head was pounding and long hair tangled. He grabbed a pair of stone grey slacks and a hunter green knit long sleeved shirt. Even though it was July it was somewhat cold because of the rain, which was coming down in sheets.

James was babbling in his crib he was two months old today. ''There is my baby boy'' said Draco.

Draco grabbed his son out of his crib and laid him on the bed. He quickly grabbed James a light blue shirt and pants.

''Now my boy into the lion's den'' laughed Draco.

He picked up his son and quietly made his down the stairs. His uncle was sitting in his chair reading a book about dragons, which was very odd not the reading but that the book was about dragons.

''Why are you reading about dragons uncle? ' Asked Draco.

''Well Charlie Weasley I have been talking since he moved back to England'' said Severus.

''I am happy for you'' said Draco.

''Young man it is not like that'' barked Severus.

''Sure it isn't Sevy'' laughed Draco.'' Have you kissed yet''.

''No you brat we have not'' hissed Severus. ''Your port key is the green feather boy''

''We will be home in a few hours'' said Draco.

Draco felt that god awful tug. Before he knew it he was standing in the Weasley's kitchen.

Ow my god he heard Ginny Weasley say ''Why does Malfoy's kid have red hair and why is he here?''

''I am here to talk to your father Ginevra'' hissed Draco.

''Why ferret?'' Ronald Weasley.

Draco wanted to hide under the table or run for the hills, but most diffidently hide James who now was crying very loudly.

''Why won't that brat shut up'' hissed Ron.

Draco looked at him defiantly and said in a strong but level voice said ''he is not a brat Ronald Bilius Weasley he is my son and almost never cries so maybe it is you.''

''Well it is an ugly thing'' said Ron.

''Shut it Ron'' said Charlie Weasley.

Draco now understood his uncle's crush Charlie had long coppery colored hair and blue eyes.

''Do you want me to get my father Draco?'' asked Charlie.

''Yes please'' said Draco.

Charlie ran up the stairs yelling dad Draco is here. Miss Weasley came over to the table with an over following plate of blue berry muffins.

''Can I hold him Draco'' she asked hopefully.

''Yes Mrs. Weasley you may'' Draco said in a quiet tone as if he was scared which he was, but he was trying not to be.

''Please call me Molly son and are okay you cold'' she said.

''No I am fine I just had a hard night'' he said as he tugged on his hair which was falling in his face.

''Draco your uncle said we need to talk'' said Mr. Weasley.

''Yes sir we do and mam can I have my son'' said Draco.

''Here Draco he is a cutie, but that hair is odd never heard of a Malfoy having hair not like yours'' said Molly.

''Let's go up stairs'' said Arthur.

Draco followed him up the stairs to a room that was painted a god awful maroon that Draco distasted. The room had many muggle things such as this box thingy with a pole thingy and nob thingies. He reached out to touch it. Then he heard from behind him that is a radio Harry gave it to me.

''What does it do?'' he asked.

''Plays music son'' said Arthur.

''It does not look like a piano'' said Draco in an odd voice. Thinking this man must be strange and he was wondering how his son would end like him or like them.

''Son it is not like that'' said Arthur. ''Well I know you did not want to talk about a radio so talk''.

''Look at my son Mr. Weasley and think about yours'' Draco pleaded.

''Ow my god Malfoy is that my grandson no that cannot be Ron would not'' said Arthur in a shocked tone.

''Yes your son raped, beat and left me bleeding. I do not want to go to through the courts but I want him punished for what he did to me'' cried Draco.

''You two could have been together and he left you'' Arthur said hopefully.

''Just forget sir we are going'' hissed Draco.

Draco started to run he felt like he was flying well almost not like when he was on a broom. He just wanted to get out of there. He saw flash backs of being held down having uniform ripped off. Weasel's lips on his neck biting repeatedly. No prep even having been done feeling of being ripped open. Begging for Ronald to stop but him just laughing at Draco; that thing finishing and leaving Draco to die. Harry begging for him to say with him that he was going to be okay…..

The truth was Draco was not alright he hated himself; if the Weasleys ended up taking James he would kill himself.

Charlie Weasley was begging him to stop running and saying that James was going to get hurt if he did not stop. Draco did what he was told and started to cry pleading for Charlie not to take his Jamie, his baby, his world.

**I know I am mean, but he did need to remember next chapter I will be nicer to poor Draco. BTW I do not hate Ron but for this story it fits for him to be the monster because Voldy is dead. This chapter is over a thousand words yay for me. Please review I want to know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I guess Draco needs to talk to someone Charlie maybe? Arthur is like any good father he will defend his children to his last breath. And this is to the guest JAN I am trying here okay I think it is getting better, but my story is not a summary. Also it says first story in the summary. **

Draco sat in mud it had stopped raining, but it was still very cold. Charlie said ''shush Draco no one is going to take Jamie he is your boy and you are doing a good job''.

''No Ronald will take him from me and I will end up in Azkaban'' muttered Draco.

''No what did my brother do to you Draco?'' asked Charlie he sounded somewhat worried.

''Heee rapppeeeddd me'' whispered Draco.

Charlie said ''you poor boy we have to get you two home Sev must be worried and where is your portkey''.

''Right here'' Draco said as he handed it to Charlie.

Charlie took them home Severus was right were Draco left him, but now holding a picture of Lily Potter, which he quickly set down.

''you still miss her' 'Draco said weakly.

''We were friends for a long time'' whispered Severus.

'Were you ever more?'' asked Charlie.

''No Charlie we were not and you know why'' said Severus.

Severus finally looked Draco in the eyes and quickly took James from him. Holding the baby carefully and rubbing his back.

''You need to feed him Draco'' said Severus he sounded like a father.

''I will go to my room'' said Draco in a monotone voice.

Charlie sat down in Severus chair and pulled him in his lap. For a few weeks they have been seeing each other. They actually met at a wizard bar and ended up going together that night, but they did not have sex. Charlie kissed him plunging his tongue in Severus's mouth, who moaned rather loudly. ''I want to be inside you'' Charlie hissed. ''Then let's go to my room so you can have me'' moaned Severus.

They both ran up the stairs knowing what they were about to do. Severus room was rather plain one dresser a bed and a nightstand. Charlie did not care though quickly removed their clothes with a spell. ''Where is the lube?'' he asked. ''The nightstand'' Severus moaned ''please touch me''.

''Yes love now lay down'' said Charlie.

Charlie kissed him once and started to prepare him. He was withering and begging to be fucked. So that is what Charlie did. Soon they came screaming each other's names. They lay next to each other and then they fell asleep.

A room away Draco was trying to fall asleep he knew what they did; they were not trying to be quiet. He hated that hi godfather would lie to him for no reason. Who could Draco trust but his son? He gave up on sleeping and went down stairs to read.

His eyes roamed over many old leather books. He found one with no name he wondered what it was so he got it down.

The cover page was blank expect for the word Lily and a drawn lily flower. Severus this is for you…

Draco put the book back he did not want to get it a look in Lily Potter's head. The words in that book were for his godfather's eyes only. Draco wanted to do something so he got on his broom and went flying. He put a notice me not spell on himself.

It clear tonight so Draco could see all the stars he flew for a short while and then found himself worrying about James if he was crying or hungry maybe even if he just wanted his daddy. So he flew back to the Snape home. He crept inside it was early morning. Draco found Severus waiting for him in his favorite chair and he was drinking a cup of tea.

''Where you Draco'' asked Severus.

''Flying and you lied to me godfather about you and Charlie by the way I heard you last night'' hissed Draco he was madder than a nest hornets.

''I am a grown man Draco and I can do as I please you are not my keeper'' said Severus anyone could tell he was mad.

''And you are mine uncle I am seventeen and I have son'' yelled Draco his tone took on a wine to it.

''Yes I am your keeper I love like a son'' yelled Severus.

''Leave me alone then father'' yelled Draco.

He did not wait for an answer he just ran to his room. James was in his crib crying.

''You hungry little man daddy will feed you'' said Draco.

He let James nurse then put him back to bed and got in bed himself he was so tired from his long night.

Charlie was sitting on the couch in Severus's living they were taking. ''How was he like before James?'' asked Charlie.

''Rude and spoiled but if you him well a nuff he had a kind heart'' said Severus.

''Harry likes him still you know'' said Charlie.

''He is a mess now a boyfriend is the last thing he needs'' said Severus.

''You are right Sev I just wish we could help him'' said Charlie.

**So what do you think? Two chapters in one day. Review please I need to know what you think. And what do think of Severus and Charlie?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is just coming along quickly. It is kinda like my baby so I hope you like it just as much as I do.**

Draco was trying to make dinner, which he was now burning. He ran over to the oven to get the chicken out. Once he saw it he knew it would be better just to order in; the chicken was burnt to a crisp. His uncle was unable to cook since his head was shoved half way down the toilet right about now. Not that it really mattered the two were barely talking, and had not been for three weeks since Draco's night of flying. Charlie Weasley was over almost every day trying to get Severus to go to a med-wizard. Draco would bet you his last galleon that Severus Snape was pregnant.

James was sitting in his highchair looking at his father with his unblinking gaze. Charlie was now standing in the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

''Well I guess Draco Malfoy cannot do everything'' Charlie said in a mocking tone.

''Fuck you'' said Draco.

Severus joined them he was even paler then before. ''You ruined dinner Draco'' hissed Severus. His black hair was tied back; he was wearing black sweater that seemed to be too big for him and a pair of jeans that were worn. Severus ended up telling Dumbledore he quit three weeks ago. He seemed happier, but every meal he ate came back up to say hi.

''Well we could just order in'' said Draco.

''Whatever'' hissed Severus.'' At least you are longer wallowing now you just play that god dam piano all your waking hours.'' Draco did play it all waking hours of the day because Severus would no longer allow him to fly on his broom. (Because he could get hurt ya right he just wanted to control Draco).

''At least I am not pregnant'' laughed Draco; ''unlike you uncle Sev''.

''I am not pregnant'' Severus exclaimed.

''When did you last take your pill Sev?'' asked Charlie.

''I have never taken a pill'' said Severus.

''Then love we need to go to St. Mungos'' said Charlie.

He dragged Severus toward the fire place so they could floo to St. Mungos. Severus Snape for once looked worried and scared. Severus vomited in the hall once they were in the hospital. Severus felt like he was a part of a death march as they walked to a room. A med-wizard came in and Severus what was wrong. He told the man. The wizard did the test and it was green you are about three weeks Mr. Snape.

''We are going to have a baby" said Charlie in an excited tone.

Severus had no emotion when it came to the news. He just got up and flooed back home. After picking up James and putting in his crib Severus went to hide in his room. Severus did not know what he was going to do he planned on making potions, but he could not make them pregnant. His child would grow up just like him poor. Maybe Severus would end up being like Tobias who took joy in beating his wife and son. Severus did something he had not done since his best friend Lily Evans died to him she would never be Lily Potter cried not the boo ho boo type the whimpering sobbing body shaking type.

Severus curled up under his blankets he had many and they were all thick. He did not want his baby to grow up in this house he would look into the Prince houses. Hopefully he could find one he liked. He so badly wanted to talk to Lily she was his only true friend. Lucius used him to gain power, so he was no real friend and Charlie was a lover who most likely soon will be tired of his old man boyfriend and want someone young. At least he would have Draco and James yeah right if Draco got what he wanted him and Potter would be together. Severus would have to do this alone like everything in his life.

Draco came into his room. ''Charlie said you are pregnant uncle''.

Severus just stared at the wall not focusing on anything. Draco was starting to get worried about his uncle his black eyes were flat. Draco went to get Charlie, who just hoped Severus would talk to him. Charlie sat on Severus's bed. He patted Sev's foot,an said ''hun a we need to talk and I love you''. Severus just looked scared his black eyes shone with fear and he tucked his neighs under his chin.

''Are you ever going to talk me Severus Tobias Snape'' said Charlie.

''Maybe not now please'' begged Severus.

Draco went down stairs he wanted to leave the two men alone. It was night so he turned on a light and started to make a pot of tea. A jet black owl landed on the table in her mouth was a letter he took it and gave her a piece of toast.

Dear Draco

It has been almost a year since I have seen you my dragon. I miss you very much your father kicked me out because I could not give him a son. He divorced me and married Pansy Parkinson. How your baby boy isn't his name James? I am sorry I did not stand up to him. Can we get lunch one day I have never been good at writing letters, and I just want to talk. Send me a letter when we can meet up please.

Love your mom

Draco sat down to write his mother he wanted to see her so badly he had to admit that he was somewhat of a mom's boy. He wanted to see her see her next week and hopefully she would love James just as much as him. He the owl a piece of toast and sent her off with the letter. Draco gave up he could come up with nothing to do so he ended up just going up stairs to his room. He got undressed and put on his pj's leaving off his shirt so he could nurse Jamie, which he did. Draco knew he did not have much of a life he made the choice to try to go to school to become a healer he wanted to work with newborns because babies were so much easier than adults at least for Draco.

Severus on the other hand had no idea of what he wanted to with his life now. Charlie was lying down next to him and fast asleep. Severus wanted a firewhiskey badly, but that was something he was going to have to do without like coffee, potions and his cigarettes. Charlie loved his hair now though it was soft and wavy now. He was no long the grease factory or a greasy professor. He hoped his child ended up looking like Charlie or at least his blue eyes and nose. Another child did not deserve to be cursed with his nose. Part of Severus wishes that his godson would not have named his baby James, but the boy was not like the man who he shares his named with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Now we get to see what harry has been doing the last year. He really has a lot to say **

**Thanks to the guest who reviewed I am going to try to do what you said. I hope this one is better than the last. Hope you enjoy. **

Harry had done a ton of things this year he had finished school; started auror training and had a spell thrown at him that broke his leg and healers could do nothing so it had to heal the old fashion way. He was sitting on his couch with a house elf Ditty who was just like Dobby in the fact that she had a high voice and would not stop bugging him she made him cakes and roasts and anything she could think of. His flat was small; Sirius had wanted him to stay with him, but he and his girlfriend Anna a muggleborn witch were living at a Black home.

Harry tried to date Ginny but she ended breaking with him. Late at night when he could not sleep he would think about Draco. Moody had asked him to look over some files while he could not work. Most were just some silly things such as a woman saw a man steal some of the food while she had it on her table but one stood out him. It was the file on Draco's rape. Severus Snape had given the auror office a picture of Draco and his son after he had just given birth. The small baby boy had cooper red hair. There was also a hand written letter that was begging for who was ever was reading it to look into Ronald Weasley, and that Draco was being stubborn about making the man who did this to him pay for what he had done to him.

Harry's Irish wolf hound Iris was lying next to him chewing on her bone. He knew he had to help Draco because even though Ron was his best friend he should not get away with what he did if he did it. Harry grabbed his cane and got up he needed to talk to Snape; he flooed over to Spinner's end. Severus Snape was sitting on his chair by his fireplace. He had a blanket rapped around him.

''Why are you here Potter?'' asked Severus.

''I am here to talk about Draco' answered Harry as he tugged on his long hair which was a product of being a head of the Potter house. If he tried to cut it would just grow back.

''Why do care about my godson you did not before'' said Severus in a mocking tone.

''You know how I feel about him'' exclaimed Harry he thought about leaving he had enough of being treated like crap by Severus Snape while he was in school.

''We need to talk about why you think that the auror office should look into Ronald Weasley'' said Harry.

''Well come on we must go upstairs to see why'' said Severus Snape.

Harry followed him up the stairs the house was very plain and old looking. Severus opened a door on the left. The room was painted a pale sliver grey with slythren green accents. Next to the bed was rickety crib that had a small red haired baby in it.

Severus picked him up and said ''this is James Severus Malfoy Draco's son and who does he look like?''

''Ron'' gulped Harry.

''Now you understand why my godson talked to Mr. Weasley and I sent the auror office that letter'' said Severus in an angry voice. He went sit on the bed, while Potter leaned on his cane. Draco's bed was unmade which was since he hated anything to be out of place. An ice blue dragon was next to him he picked it up to play with Jamie.

Harry finally snapped out of his trance he look at Severus and said ''we need to do a DNA test on James I need some proof to get Ronald taken in for questioning''.

''Okay lets go Potter I just need to get James ready and then we can floo over'' said Severus.

He stumbled down the staircase and sat down on the threadbare couch. He stared at the floor he thought back to last year anytime he would touch Draco in a sexual way how he would pull away. He acted like an idiot he knew that Draco had been raped yet he just left him to go through the pregnancy and birth of James alone. He wondered where Draco was and what he was doing. Severus came down the stairs in navy blue wizard robes. The baby in his arms was dressed in light green.

''Let's go Potter I haven't got all day'' hissed Severus.

**I know I am mean cliffy but it seems right to end here **


	8. Chapter 8

**I have forgotten to tell you guys this is unbetaed. And we are back to Draco I do not know if I will do another Harry pov he is not easy for me to write so I guess he will get to keep his secrets. Am I the only one who loves Severus I know he is kind of oc but he is not that bad?**

Draco was at St. Mungos filling out forms to take classes to become a med wizard. Once he was done he was going to get James and go meet his mother. He looked over his shoulder and saw his use to be best friend and his father. Pansy was heavily pregnant her dark hair was curly instead of straight which was how she usually wore it. Draco wanted hide he knew if his father saw him he would make fun of him. Pansy walked over to him she was smiling and had a gentle look in her bright blue eyes unlike his father who looked like the queen of hearts in Alice and wonderland before she said off with his head.

Lucius spoke first ''hello Draco nice to know that my son is with a man twice his age''.

''Father Uncle and I are not together we are just helping each other'' muttered Draco.

Then Pansy spoke up '' Draco soon your younger brother and sister will be born''.

''So I no more morning sickness I guess Pansy'' laughed Draco.

''Nope never really got it'' laughed the new Mrs. Malfoy.

''Sweetheart I have a meeting I have to be at so why don't you and Draco checkup'' said Lucius.

''Why don't we go get some lunch Draco?'' asked Pansy.

''Sure'' Draco said as he put his paperwork in his bag. It looked like he was going to eat two lunches.

They walked to a café called Leo's den. It was before the lunch rush so they got a table easily. Their waitress came over quickly she had auburn hair and witchy green eyes. She said ''my name is Selina and what would you two lovebirds like to drink?''

'' Earl grey tea no lemon and leave the sugar on the side last time there was too much in it'' said Pansy she talked to the girl as if she was a bug under her shoe.

''A butterbeer please and we are not together we are just friends'' said Draco who wanted to hit his old friend who was now his stepmother; which was taking a lot to get used to.

Selina said ''come in right up and sorry sir'' in a thick Irish droll.

''Irish low life'' hissed Pansy.

Well I guess someone is hormonal,' thought Draco. Pansy tapped her nails on the table top. She was wearing long sleeved dark purple dress that gave her step son a nice view of her chest. Not that he cared very much, and he wouldn't even if she was not pregnant with his half siblings.

''So what did you have Draco a boy or girl'' asked Pansy.

''A boy his name is James'' said Draco with a smile.

''Why would you give you son such a plain name? Your father and I already have your siblings names picked out Athena Solaria and Mithras Vulcan. Please tell me Draco James has a better middle name.''

''His middle name is Severus'' Draco said in a smug tone.

That is good because it is roman but bad because you named him after a halfblooded idoit and a pureblood blood traitor!'' exclaimed Pansy. ''What has become of you Draco you must have hit your head too many times''.

''No Pansy I have not and the dark lord is dead!'' hissed Draco.

''He might come back and then you will have to make your choice dead like them or alive with us'' hissed Pansy who had lost the happy look in her eyes.

Selina brought their drinks to them and asked them '' if they wanted anything to eat?''

''Fish and chips'' they both said.

Coming right up Blondie, 'she laughed.

Who is James's father Draco'' said Pansy.

I do not know Pansy part of me does not want to,' whispered Draco.

Can I see a picture of him'' she had predatory look to her eyes, which made him say no.

Their food was set down in front of them. Pansy scarfed down her food very unlady-like. Then threw down some money and left. Selina plodded down in front of him.

She said ''your friend is as thick as thieves with them deatheaters''.

''I know Selina she is married to one my father'' Draco muttered hoping that the rather inquisitive but all the same nice girl would not run away.

Ow Blondie I bet all my tips from the last month you are nothing like them'' said Selina.

''I was at one point'' Draco.

''Draco you named your boy after the great James Potter so I think your nothing like that fancy pig your sperm donor calls his wife'' she laughed. ''Now can I see a picture of Jamie Blondie''.

Sure,'' Draco said and he could not get the picture out of his head of Pansy as a pig. He handed one of the latest pictures he took of James. Draco spent hours laughing with Selina as she worked and he sent a letter to mum to say that he was busy and that tomorrow would be better. Draco got what he wanted he finally felt alive which was something hadn't felt since that fateful day. Maybe he finally had a true friend; which he could thank surprisingly the new Mrs. Malfoy for her.

**What do think? When I started this I promised myself no oc's and yet I have two oc's. Should I kill one off? Review please it makes Jamie a happy baby **


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you all are still with me. It seems that I am on a roll I hope you all like this I know it is not everyone's cup of tea. But I know there are a people like me out there and this is for you guys. Also I love an old story called the curse by **Restina Lovebug **it is a Sarry and mpreg story. I have read it twice which is something I rarely do. So go check it out and tell her Jen Belle sent you. Now on with this crazy tale.**

Draco walked in the door windswept and happy. Severus was sitting with Charlie in their favorite arm chair. They were both half asleep Charlie' hand on Severus stomach were his child grow. A German shepherd puppy lay at their feet she had on a dark green collar.'' What is her name you two'' he asked.

''Rae'' said Charlie ''she kind of followed me home''.

''Yeah right'' laughed Severus.

By you two I mean three I am going to check on Jamie he must be hungry,'' laughed Draco. He ran up the stairs noticing his scar no longer hurt when he did it. He walked in on his baby rolling over with a smile on his tiny face. Draco quickly too off his shirt to feed his boy got Jamie out of his crib and laid on his. James started to nurse and Draco could feel his first tooth he ended up letting out a grimace.

While in another part of the house Severus and Charlie were talking about what had happened at the auror office. When will that disgusting brother of mine be in jail'' asked Charlie.

Hopefully soon'' said Severus. ''Potter got what he needed''.

So he did that to Draco'' said Charlie.

Yes he did, said Severus. ''I was lucky he did not come home for James''.

He was quiet and abrupt with us I wonder who he spent his afternoon with,'' asked Charlie.

Maybe he made a friend,'' said Severus his silky long black hair covering his dark eyes.

You're probably right,'' laughed Charlie.

You know I am,'' laughed Severus as he started to run to his bedroom with Charlie hot on his heels. They both they ended up tumbling on the bed. Soft laughs were coming from both men. Charlie placed his lips on Sev's. He slipped his tongue in his mouth and pressed their hips together they were both hard. Charlie started to suck on his neck, which caused Severus to moan and beg. Their clothes were pulled off the old fashion way. Charlie licked and sucked his way down Severus's pale body leaving red bite marks all over him. He took his cock into his mouth.

Charlie's favorite part of doing this was watching Severus come undone the light shine of sweat on his face. His eyes looked bluer than black and his lip which he was biting were a cherry red. He tried to push Charlie off, but he just stayed where he was as Severus came.

As he came back down to earth he reached over to take care of his love. Who told him that he was fine and that he came while he was taking care of Sev. They ended up rapped in each other's arms dream of their future together.

DMDM

Draco's mother was mad at him for standing her up, but he ended up forgetting the time as he talked to Selina an Irish witch who was born in America. She was from a place call New York she said that it was the city that never slept. If he was straight he would have asked her to marry him on the spot. She was bright and fiery just like her curly hair. She moved to England surprisingly to go to Cambridge a muggle school, but she ended up dropping out because she was a history major and she ended up tired because they were not teaching it right.

Her favorite time was pagan Celtic in the 1500's. She showed him her tattoo's a butterfly on her lower back and white tiger on her ribs she was willing to show him the last because she knew he liked Harry. Hey could see the muggle's neighbor's Christmas lights the green and red lights. Soon it would be his son's first Christmas and his uncle was three months pregnant. Draco knew that Charlie is going to stay with his uncle, so by the time the baby would be born him and James would be in their own house. He was not goinlemon baddg to use his uncle no matter what he said.

Draco grabbed a hair tie off his nightstand and started to braid his hair. It was down middle of his back he knew he needed to get it cut he must look like a girl. He was only 5'4 which was something he hated growing up now he just learned to deal with it. He was normally just forgotten in crowd unless Pansy Malfoy was in that said crowd with her dumb twins Athena Solaria and Mithras Vulcan in her silly stomach. Who would give poor children such weird names? Draco on the other hand was not that bad rare but foolish and asking for them to be picked on.

His father must be trying to bring the dark lord back to life. Severus said he was getting nothing from his dark mark and that Draco should not worry, but he did worry the feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him that he should worry that that thing was coming back and it was just a matter of time.

**Anyone still here? I helped my friend's family move so that is why it has been so long. Was my kinda of a lemon bad? Please review they make me happy and write more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope that you all are still here. I love Lost and I hope you do too. Harry and Draco are going to meet again; let me be honest it will not be a happy meeting.**

DMDM

Draco woke up to a winter wonderland and his uncle standing in his room holding James. Both had their eyes closed and the older one was quietly singing a song of mourning. Draco remembered today was the day that his poor godfather called his best friend Lily Potter a mudblood. Draco sat up and started to plait his hair it needed to be out of his face to considering he had to study. His mother had come over the day before last and insisted that they talk. He gave her an hour which in that time she complained about how his father did this and did that. She made fun of the fact that he and Astoria Greengrass had been fiancés since he was five and she three. Now since he had been disowned that contract was dissolved the one thing that she did not want to talk about his Jamie, so he was happy that after the hour was over Severus made her leave. Draco went down stairs to see what Charlie was making.

CWCW

Charlie was stirring a pot of oatmeal since it was one of the only things that would not get Severus sick. He was four months pregnant and starting to show. This pregnancy taking its toll on his love's body he had lost weight not gained it, and was throwing up left and right. Draco took over cooking and Charlie went upstairs and found Severus in their bedroom curled up on top of the covers. His face was gaunt and eyes bloodshot, but his stomach was rounded where their sons grow. Charlie was picturing two little boys with blue eyes and black hair. Charlie made a promise to himself if they ever wanted anymore children he would be the one to carry them. He was never going to let Severus risk life again.

His husband seemed to be cold so he suggested that they take a hot bath. Severus nodded and let Charlie lead him to his bathroom. They quickly got undressed and filled up the claw foot tub.

Charlie started to speak and said, ''we kind of have be quick love even though I love you in my arms we have to make sure Draco does not blow a gasket when Harry talks to him.''

Okay,'' Severus said in a sleepy tone.

The fact that all he wanted to do was sleep the last few days worried Charlie.

DMDM

Draco Malfoy on the other hand was sitting at the kitchen table trying to write a letter to his former betrothed Astoria who he did care about, but did not love. How do you tell your former fiancé that you are sorry without sounding fake? He threw the parchment in the waste basket and started studying what he should have been which was the ways how to make sure a newborn is breathing right.

His uncle had him worried when he sat at the table and did not make a rude remark about how his mother would cringe at the sight of his feet on the table. Instead he just nursed his cup of ginger tea that Charlie had put in front of him and refused the blueberry oatmeal.

How about toast love,'' asked Charlie.

Nothing on it please,'' as Severus said that he slumped down on the table and a whimper came from the back of his throat. Charlie rushed over and picked him up.

In a scared voice said we must get him to St. Mungos fast,'' Charlie's eyes and voice were both frantic.

They rushed to the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungos. A med-witch quickly got them to a room at once.

She said ''a med-wizard will in soon.''

Severus was in the bed half out of it; Charlie was sitting next to him and Draco was pacing. The med-wizard walked in the room he was kind of a man that you would ignore he had grayish brown hair and eyes. Well he said ''Mr. Snape I need to do some tests but it seems stress related.'' This man pointed his wand at Severus and the light shone a reddish brown ''Yep just what I thought''.

So what is it,'' Charlie's voice had a harsh.

Stress,'' the doctor'' and Mr. Snape you will be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy and your boys are fine it is you we must worry about, and you will have to take a nutrition potion daily because you need to gain weight you are far too thin.''

SSSS

Severus laid back down he was going to be here for a while at least his boys were both fine. They were kicking the crap out of his ribs. He was so tired his feet and back throbbed. His too small hips felt as if a knife was being stabbed at them. He felt like a broken man he was unable to have a pain potion because it could hurt his boys. Severus gave up and let sleep over take him.

DMDM

Draco went to go get something to drink when of all people Harry Potter ended up running strait into him. A year had done Potter some good he was still just as tall, but he had done some filling out. His hair was collar bone length slightly wavy and a blue black color. His eyes were a bright green just like Lily Potter. But what came out of his mouth pissed Draco off so bad that he wanted to strangle him.

''Draco you need to go in the auror office we are going to get Ron put in jail for he did to you.'' Draco wanted to scream or cry but he felt hiself go faint as he fell back.

**So they did see each other didn't they? Just not for very long. BTW Severus is going to have two boys but what do want their names to be? Because I have no idea. PM or review what names you like. I want you guys to pick out their first and middle names. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Anyone still here? I guess on with the story even if no is here.**

DMDM

Draco knew the joke was up. He had to stop lying about what happened. Harry was going to shove truth serum down his throat if he had to. God dam his godfather why could he not let sleeping dogs lie. Who would believe him a son of an ex-deatheater? With a godfather was a spy and now hated by both sides. Harry Potter was now pulling him and his son toward the floo; he noticed that Potter had a cane and a slight limp. Yet he was no longer the skinny bean pole that he once was. Not that Draco was looking.

Can I say goodbye to my uncle Potter, or do I have a one way ticket to Azkaban prison?,' Draco said hotly.

No you can say goodbye Draco and you are the victim,'' said Harry as he walked into Snape's room.

His uncle was laying down his hair covering his face. Charlie was sitting next to him holding his hand. Draco wanted to scream at his uncle, but seeing how thin and sickly he looked Draco bit his tongue.

Be safe and tell them the truth,'' groaned Severus.

Draco leaned close to his godfather and said ''I will for you''.

HPHP

Harry looked at a man who was half of himself, from the first day he had known Snape he was the kind of man who would tell you like it is. Severus started to cough it sounded if he was struggling to breathe. Charlie was holding him up and rubbing his back. Part of Harry wondered if this man was going to live. Draco handed Charlie his son and started to leave the room. Harry followed him even after being disowned Draco still held some of that Malfoy confidence and pride. Even after all this he still wanted him now even more so. Harry wondered if Draco would give him a second chance.

Harry ever the fool tripped over thin air nocking Draco off his feet. Harry ended up on top of Draco who was trying to look mad, but failing at it. Harry ran his fingers though Draco's hair; which felt like silk. He could not stop himself and kissed Draco. Instead of hitting him Draco pulled him in closer, and letting entrance.

Harry felt someone pulling on his hair. He ignored it as he nipped Draco's neck who moaned. Then he heard go get a room which caused him to remember where he was at a hospital right in front of the floo fireplace were everybody could see.

A med-witch with dishwater blonde hair said, ''well Mr. Potter we do not need a show now do we?''

No we do not,'' said Draco who was blushing from what Harry could see down into his chest.

We are going now,'' croaked Harry.

DMDM

Draco was sitting in a small but cozy room telling an auror by the name of Tonks his story, and the thing was she just happened to be his cousin. Her hair happened to be a bright pink, and she kept patting his arm and saying how sorry she was. He hated the feeling of being weak, but he knew he was his father use to always tell him that how he was worthless piece of shit that needed to grow up.

Tonks looked at him with her dark eyes not that unlike his aunt Bella, but they lacked the loony look, and said '' we are going to put Ronald Weasley away for a long time for what he did to you, and you do not have to go to the trial cousin''.

Draco walk out of the room to a waiting Harry Potter who was leaning heavily on his cane. Thank you,' whispered Draco in Harry's ear.

Come Dray we should not leave your uncle waiting,'' said Harry. Mad eye Moody walked up toward Harry.

''Well Mr. Malfoy came to hear some stories about your retched father or how about the eleven man you grandfather captured and him, and made him his wife''.

What happened to him,' croaked Draco.

He died giving birth toward your half-blood father,'' muttered Mad eye.

Just as quickly as he had appeared Mad eye was gone. The guys left and went back to the hospital. They walked in to find Molly Weasley talking to Severus. Charlie was fast asleep in his chair. Severus had a little color back in his face and his eyes no longer had a dull dead look to them.

SSSS

Molly Weasley had given me this concoction that calmed his stomach. Supposedly her brother Gideon had the same problem when he had his last child at the age of thirty four. From what she had said the doctors gave him a death sentence and her mother just gave him their old Celtic potions and he had a boy named Dallen who was a healthy seven pounds on the dot.

Molly tapped her son on the arm to wake him up and said ''it is time to get your husband home he must want a hot bath and his own bed''.

Harry and Charlie helped him walk toward the floo and home. Once they were home Moly started to get the house clean.

When Draco asked why was she doing that? She said for her grandsons James and the munchkins who were yet to be born.

James started to cry. Draco walked to his room with James leaving Severus with the Gryffindor's. Charlie was dozing on the couch. Severus started to feel little flutters in his stomach. He wanted to ask Molly but he did not want to be laughed at by Harry Potter boy wonder.

**So anybody have anything to say? What do you think Ron will say? For that matter Arthur?** **Can of guys be my beta please? PM if you want to. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you love this go check out my other story For the sake of all that was lost it is a Jasper/Edward story I think my writing is getting better practice makes perfect.**

DMDM

Draco had been going out with Harry for a month he was not pushing to go farther than kissing. Harry treated James as if he were his own son tickling him and helping Draco get him to sleep; which Draco had always found hard. Maybe it was because since Remus Tonk's husband had passed away Harry had been helping her with her son Teddy.

Molly had been over almost every day helping Severus because there had been some days that Severus was unable to get out of bed. Charlie had basically moved in the house.

Draco had been in class all day, which he loved not one of the soon to be healers had been mean to him. Maybe they all just had kind hearts many he considered friends. He still went the café that his friend Selina worked at least once a week they would talk and sometimes she would help him with his homework.

Harry had to work late tonight, but he was coming over. Draco had gotten takeout from a muggle pub called Deanna's the fish and chips were great, and they made Severus's favorite rosemary chicken. Severus was lying on the couch watching a telly that Harry had gotten them. Severus seemed to like it since he was on couch or bed rest; which he hated with a passion. Molly at one point had threatened to tie him to his bed.

Draco had stayed out of that fight he wanted no part of it. Severus had veala in him which meant that he was going to give birth in less than two weeks. Unlike Draco whose pregnancy was nine months since he had eleven in him.

Draco heard a whimper from the living room. He dropped the food and ran toward Severus who was now leaning over and crying.

Uncle what is wrong,'' asked Draco.

They are coming and go get Molly,'' yelled Severus. ''Now you fool unless you want do this alone''.

Draco fire called Molly and told her what was going on.

She came right over and said we need to get him in his bed and get Charlie who was outside.

SSSS

Severus was in the worsted pain of his life as he walked up the stairs and then he felt his water break. His pants were soaked. Molly told him once he was in bed he would feel somewhat better. She helped him sit on the bed and told him to strip. He wanted to stick out his tongue like a child, but he did what he was told.

He was handed a long shirt that he put on. The pain of a contraction ripped through his body.

Severus yelled ''I want Charlie now he did this he needs to be here!''.

He is coming dear so hush now screaming does not help your boys now does it,'' said Molly just as she said that Charlie and Draco came running in the room.

Charlie ran his hand through Severus's hair and said ''shush love you will forget all about this once you hold our boys''.

HPHP

Harry had told Draco that he had to do paperwork late the truth was he was on the team arresting Ron. Moddy said, ''come boys we must get Mr. Weasley before he does this to anyone else''.

They went through the floo to the burrow. Ron was sitting at his kitchen table Moddy made a grab for him. Expeleomus Harry hissed at Ron and ended up checking his wand. Tonks grabbed Ron by his neck and hissed ''this is for my cousin you brassard''.

They took him back to the ministry and threw him in a cell. You should go see Draco Harry,'' said Tonks.

DMDM

Draco was holding his uncles one son Andrew Leo while Charlie was holding Charles Michael. Severus on the other hand was passed out. Both boys had black hair and blue eyes, but considering how dark they were Charlie thought that they were going to turn black. Which thought that would be a good thing maybe them looking so much like their daddy maybe he would start to see that he is not ugly.

Draco heard the floo sound and then a thump. Go Draco that must be Harry and could hand me Andrew,'' said Molly. Draco did what she asked and ran down the stairs. Harry was dusting himself off and his glasses were under Severus's one end table, which Draco picked up and handed them to his love.

Instead of saying thanks Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss and then said ''we got him he is going to jail''.

Good, 'said Draco. ''I have good news uncle gave birth to the boys''.

That is great Draco can I see them,'' asked Harry.

Come Harry they are upstairs,'' said Draco.

Both boys ran up the stairs. They found Charlie and Severus sitting on their bed holding their sons. Both were smiling Charlie was trying to tell Severus that their sons looked like him. Yet Severus said only in coloring they were going to end up looking like Charlie. Molly on the other hand was sitting at the end of the bed laughing and looking like a proud grandma. Let's give them a minute,'' said Harry.'' Also I want to see James''.

Okay,'' said Draco as they walked to his bedroom. Harry picked up James and sat on Draco's bed and said ''that is going to be us in a few years''.

Draco said ''yes it is''.

I love you Draco,'' said Harry.

And I love you,'' said Draco.

I am sorry I left you Draco,'' said Harry.

It is okay love you are here now,'' said Draco.

Five years down the road.

James sit still,'' called Harry.

No papa,'' said James as he stuck out his tongue as he chased after Charles and Andrew. Charlie was sitting with Draco and Ginny. All three had round stomachs. Severus on the other hand was playing with the boys. You never believe when you saw him now that he almost died bringing the twins in the world. Cedric Ginny's husband and Harry were watching the scene play out before them; Sirius and his now wife Anna was coming over later, so was Hermione and her wife Selina. Ron on the other hand was spending twenty years in prison, and once he was out he had to move to remote part of Russia.

Harry walked over to Draco. ''How is my little girl'', he asked.

Right now our little angel Harry is kicking the crap out of my ribs,'' laughed Draco.

Sirius and the rest then came in to the backyard with an added friend Dora Tonks and her boy Teddy who ran to go play with his best friends. The woman went to go get the food. Once they all sat down to eat Harry had something to say. ''We all have things to be thankful for and loves one we have lost, but today is a day of happiness and love. My amazing husband will soon give birth to my little girl. Draco and I have talked we want to name her Lucy Renee after our very much missed friend and family member Remus Lupin.''

I have something to say as well'', said Draco. ''When Lucius disowned me because I was pregnant with James I thought my life had ended now I realize that my life had just started I now have a wonderful husband, uncle, cousin, son and friends. Ouch and a soon to be daughter that does not like to be forgotten.''

Harry pulled Draco close him and kissed him.

Life will not always be easy for Draco, Severus, Harry, even Charlie but they will always know one thing when they fall down their family and friends will be there to pick help them get up and dust themselves off.

**Wow my first story is over I hope you guys enjoyed I know I did. I know it is not that long but it felt right to end it here. Review guys I want to know what everyone thinks. And if you want read my new story for the sake of that was lost. It unlike this is a little more put together. I love everyone who has reviewed there was not many of you but you all are great. **


End file.
